Diskussion:Shelby (Commander)
in der Ma/en werden beide immer noch als eine Person geführt. Eine Unaufmerksamkeit bei ihnen, ein Missverständnis bei uns oder ein tatsächlicher Unterschied entstanden durch die Synchro? (bitte beachten: Auch weibliche Offiziere werden als "der Captain" oder sogar einfach "er" bezeichnet, wenn vorher der Rang erwähnt wurde!)--Bravomike 13:03, 17. Mär 2007 (UTC) :In der Webkritk hier steht, dass es sich eindeutig um einen er handelt(und ich glaube, er sieht sich die episoden immer auf englisch an). Deshalb habe ich den Artikel verschoben. --Janeway 13:45, 17. Mär 2007 (UTC) ::Der Grund, warum der Artikel nicht getrennt ist, ist wohl der hier: ::*Regarding the reference to a "Captain Shelby in the DS9 episode "You Are Cordially Invited", Ronald D. Moore commented: ::*:My intent when I wrote the line was that this was indeed the same Shelby from BOBW. I thought it was a cool reference to throw in for the fans, but I had completely forgotten that John Ordover and Co. had very specifically and very politely asked us if we had any intention of ever using this character again and we (including me) had said, "No way – do what you want with her." This very salient fact was pointed out to me after the show had aired and I had a rather sheepish conversation with Paula Block over in licensing and with John via e-mail explaining what had happened. Since I only used Shelby's last name in the episode, you're free to look at this either way – it's really her or it's someone else with the same last name (it's a big fleet, after all). http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron73.txt ::--Kobi 16:43, 17. Mär 2007 (UTC) Ich hab mal die HGI in beiden Artikel entsprechend angepasst bzw. hinzugefügt. Dann gibt es also bei uns eben zwei Shelbys ;)--Bravomike 18:35, 17. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Aber bitte schnell wieder zusammenführen... In Janeways Quelle steht: "Bei Captain Shelby, der hier erwähnt wurde, handelt es sich nicht um Commander Shelby aus dem TNG-Zweiteiler "Best of Both Worlds" 18:44, 17. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Ich sollte selbst nochmal genauer lesen, allerdings gibt die Quelle keine Angaben, woher die Schlussfolgerung stammt. 18:47, 17. Mär 2007 (UTC) irgedwie kommt die Quelle darauf, dass es ein er ist (was allerdings auch Moores Bemerkung oben widersprechen würde, vermutlich ist zumindest das wirklich ein Missverständnis), auf jeden Fall sollten wir uns wirklich entscheiden, wie wir das handhaben. Wenn wir die Shelbys getrennt halten wären einige Links zu ändern, aber solange wir uns nicht einig sind lasse ich das mal...--Bravomike 18:59, 17. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Naja, der jetztige Titel ist schonmal falsch... Shelby ist in BOBW nur Lieutenant Commander. 19:14, 17. Mär 2007 (UTC) Laut Artikel wird sie zum Commander gemacht, wie auch Riker zum Captain wird, allerdings bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob das nicht eine Fehlinterpretation ihres Postens als IO ist. Wurde sie befördert?--Bravomike 19:15, 17. Mär 2007 (UTC) sie ist definitv Commander, siehe dieses Bild in der MA/en--Bravomike 19:23, 17. Mär 2007 (UTC) übrigens wurde die ganze Geschlechterdikussion in der MA/en gleich mehrer Male geführt (siehe en:Talk:Shelby), und es gibt so wie es aussieht keine Erwähnung des Geschlechts in der englischen Version der DS9-Folge, allerdings wird behauptet, dass dies in einigen Übersetzungen geschah.--Bravomike 20:05, 17. Mär 2007 (UTC) Rang Was den Rang von Commander Shelby angeht verweise ich nochmals auf dieses Bild in der MA/en, sie wird am Ende der Folge definitiv zum Commander befördert. Nun ist die Frage, ob sie nicht vielleicht in ihrem alten Rang als Lieutenant Commander bekannter ist, aber a) werden Lt. Comm. auch meistens einfach als Comm. angesprochen und b) ist Commander ihr letzter bekannter Rang. Ich wäre dafür, den Artikel wieder zurück zu verschieben--Bravomike 15:41, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Sie wird bei uns übrigens auch in der Liste der Commander der Sternenflotte geführt--Bravomike 15:50, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Also ich bnin nach unserem Bild gegangen - und der niedrigere Rang gilt bis eben kurz vor Ende der Episode - nach unserem POV jedoch müssen wir jedoch das aktuellere berücksichtigen. Sry, mein Fehler - dass Shelby zum Commander befördert wurde, hab' ich irgendwie überlesen. Moment - ich stell's wieder her und formulier auch gleich etwas um. 16:06, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :So... Das sollte reichen... Den Redirect von "Shelby (Lieutenant Commander)" sollten wir denke ich bestehen lassen, oder? 16:26, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Schon, wie gesagt, im ersten Teil ist sie ja noch nicht befördert worden--Bravomike 16:34, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Darstellungsfehler Hier ist auch schon wieder der Inhalt unsichtbar, kann das mal wer fixen? --87.123.255.191 16:49, 3. Nov. 2015 (UTC)